A Promise to Protect
by Aiden Draco Malfoy
Summary: He promised to always protect her, and not even death will stop him at making sure she is protected. Rated for violence, language and just to be safe. Danny/OC and Dougie
1. Chapter 1

_He promised to always protect her, and not even death will stop him at making sure she is protected._

**Chapter 1 **

Danny broke down the last cardboard box and threw it into the pile of boxes on the floor. Brushing his hands against one another he dusted off imaginary dust and smiled widely at his wife. "That was the last one. We are now officially moved in."

His short dark haired new bride threw her arms around his midriff and stood on her tip toes to kiss him lightly on the lips. Danny bent his head down, his brown curls falling into his closed eyes and kissed her back.

"I can't believe it. Everything's perfect now. We're married; we have our own home, great jobs and nice cars. I think my dream is finally coming true." Danny let a dreamy look gloss over his eyes as he stared down at his beautiful wife.

"Yes everything is perfect. But you know what makes it even more perfect?" Tiffany wrapped her arms tighter around his waist and rested her chin on his chest, looking up at him.

"What's that?" She asked, a small smile playing on her lips.

"The fact that I'm sharing all of this with you." Tiffany's smile widened and she leaned up again to give him a longer, more passionate kiss.

"Danny you are so sweet. That's why I kept you around all these years." Danny's mouth fell open slightly.

"You kept me around?" He asked playfully and the dark haired girl nodded her head. "I do believe it was I who kept you around." He poked his wife in the side as she giggled and shook her head from side to side furiously.

"Nope, it was me. I mean at first I wasn't going to; it had something to do with your hair, but then I thought, 'aww, but he's too sweet.'"

Danny's mouth dropped open again and he poked her in the side just a bit harder, but not hard enough to hurt her. "What was that about my hair? You can't possibly be talking bad about my hair." Tiffany giggled and tried to pull away from him but he just pulled her back towards him. "I think you like my hair just a bit too much. You're always pulling on it during sex. Not that I mind anyways." He gave her a smug look as her mouth dropped open and she pushed him in the shoulder.

"Danny Jones, how dare you say such things to me!" He couldn't help the laugh that escaped him.

"Oh but you know it's true." Tiffany shut her mouth and didn't say anything else. She just looked away, not making eye contact and looked over the living room of their new house. They set it up so that it was a nice cross between feminine and manly. The room was done in a light blue color; both Danny and Tiffany's favorite color, and had just a touch of yellow and dark blue. They had a blue couch with matching chairs; dark brown stands and a big television. There was a bit of antique collectables scattered lightly around the room but the room had more of a modern feel to it. Their whole house was pretty much the same. Tiffany not being the girlie one, decided to give the house a more neutral feel. There was not one bit of pink in the house. Well, actually the only pink that was in the house belonged to Danny, but there wasn't much of it, since Tiffany didn't really care for the color.

"So, now that we're all done with the unpacking, what would you like to do?" Neither of the two had taken to the couch yet. They just stood in the middle of the floor, their arms wrapped around one another with Tiffany's head on Danny's chest. The lighting was low, with only a few lamps on, and the house was silent.

"I have just the perfect idea." Danny answered, giving her an impish grin.

"And what would that be Mr. Jones." She quirked and eyebrow at him; wondering what he was up to.

"Oh it's something I'm sure you would enjoy Mrs. Jones." She still gave him a wary look, but before she could come back with anything, he swooped down and crashed his lips onto hers. Right away his hands slid down to cup her butt and she moaned lightly into the kiss. He started walking her backwards towards their bedroom as her hands came up under the back of his shirt.

Danny backed her up against the wall right by their bedroom door and broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against hers and looking into her eyes. "I do believe it is time to christen the house." Tiffany answered by throwing her arms around his neck and bringing her lips to his once more.

He managed to maneuver himself and her over to the bed, even though the room was dark and it was a new place. Within minutes Danny and Tiffany were both undressed, lying tangled in the brand new sheets her mother bought them for their wedding; in their brand new house that they bought together. It was; in one word; perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey people. So I know you probably want some more 'Douglette' but that story is like really hard to write on. I've pretty much written myself into a corner on it…however don't worry, I still have quite a few chapters that I haven't posted yet. This story though, I started it a long time ago, and I first started posting it on the original Mcfly boards, then after they were shut down, I moved to the next one, and well I'm not a member of the boards anymore because they keep changing so much. But this story, I absolutely LOVE and I just found it again on my computer. It needs a bit reworking, and I'm going to try to work on it (since I'm on winter break right now) and see if I can get it finished. What I have so far of it is almost halfway finished, but I need to, like I said, rework some parts in it, so it's less telling and more showing. Anyways just let me know what you think and I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 2**

"Babe, do you know where my wallet is?" Danny called from the bedroom as Tiffany was in the kitchen fixing them some breakfast.

"Did you check in the bathroom? Isn't that where you last changed?" She buttered their toast and placed it on two separate plates.

"Oh yeah right." The house was silent a moment. "Tiff you are the greatest you know that. What would I do without you?" Danny exclaimed making his way into the kitchen and kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Well you'd never know where your wallet is that's for sure. And you wouldn't ever eat breakfast because you wouldn't get up on time." She handed him a plate and a glass of juice as he sat down at the table and she followed. "You have got to learn to listen for your alarm in the morning. Quit hitting snooze and falling back to sleep."

Danny rolled his eyes as he took a bite of his toast. "That's why I have you around remember. You're my after snooze alarm clock."

"Now what are you going to do if I'm not here, huh? You'd never make it on your own." He let out a little chuckle and placed his hand on her knee squeezing it lightly.

"Well then its good I'm never letting you away from me isn't it?" She couldn't help but to shake her head and let out a little laugh. The table fell silent soon after as the two went to reading the papers. Once they both finished their last bites of toast, Tiffany stood up, taking Danny's plate for him and placing it in the sink. She then grabbed her purse; Danny handed her keys to her and then held the door open for her as she went out. Standing in front of their cars parked in the garage, Danny wrapped his arms around Tiffany's waist and leaned down to give her a deep kiss.

"Have a great day at work and I'll see you tonight around five?" His blue eyes twinkled in the morning sun as he smiled down at his wife.

"Yep, and you have a great day too. Sign a new band today and make it female. I have a feeling a female band would do great." Danny nodded his head and smiled.

"Right, female band; I'll think about it. If Dougie likes the idea then we'll go for it." Tiffany smiled and kissed him once more then went to get into her car as Danny went to his. Keeping the their morning routine that they had come up with in the few months that they had been there, Danny let Tiffany go first before pulling out after her. He followed her for about ten minutes, and then he took off on another exit then her, honking his horn as a goodbye as he departed.

He couldn't believe how great everything had turned out. He got promoted at the record company he worked at for almost seven years. Now he almost practically ran the place with his best friend Dougie Poynter. Dougie was just a few years behind him, but the guy knew how to run a business, and he had an ear for music too. The last band that he helped sign went to the number one spot just days after being launched, and stayed there for at least two to three months.

Things in Danny's life were about to be settled. The only thing he needed now to top off his perfect life was a baby, but Tiffany wasn't quite ready for that just yet. She said she wanted at least a year to have him all to herself, and then she'd be willing to share. Danny wanted a family, but he wasn't in any hurry. He could wait, as long as Tiffany wanted. It didn't matter when they started their family, as long as they got to start their family. And they had all the time in the world to do that.

**Sorry it's so short...**


End file.
